Welcome Back, Again
by Rina Aria
Summary: Rin adalah gadis yang nyaris kehilangan seluruh pendengarannya karena kecelakaan. Len adalah kekasih Rin yang bersekolah di Luar Negeri. Hubungan jarak jauh memang berat bagi mereka. Tapi meski terpisah jauh, jika hati mereka masih saling merindu... mereka akan bertemu kembali, kan? RinxLen


**Disclaimer: Sampe dunia kiamat, Vocaloid tidak akan pernah jadi milik Rina…**

_**Oke, mumpung masih inget buat ngetik, ngetik dulu ja deh. Semoga ja gak begitu aneh buat OS cepet2an ngetik na, sebenar na ide na udah da sejak entah kapan, tapi baru kejadian sekarang. Oke, check it out dan jangan lupa buat like foto ini!**_

**PLEASE LIKE: **

** www . facebook photo .php ? fbid = 424543247567204 & set = a . 419934231361439 . 94468 . 409208592434003 & type = 3 & theater**

**(Hapus Spasi!)  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gadis itu memainkan ponsel yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Dia ingin menelpon seseorang, tapi dia ragu untuk melakukannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya. Dia putuskan bahwa dia akan melakukannya nanti.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blond pendek dengan mata berwarna biru Sapphire. Dia tampak seperti remaja umur 16-an, meski dia sebenarnya sudah berumur 22 tahun. Dia menggunakan _tank_ _top _dengan corak _strip _berwarna merah dan putih, dengan rompi bercorak bunga matahari berukuran kecil-kecil yang terbuat dari kain yang tipis, dan menggunakan celana pendek sepaha berwarna abu-abu dari bahan jeans. Dia memakai pakaian seperti itu karena saat itu memang sedang Musim Panas. Selain itu, dia juga memakai pita putih besar di atas kepalanya yang menambah kesan kekanakannya.

Gadis itu tampak biasa saja jika dilihat dari jauh. Tapi, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, dia memakai sebuah alat pembantu pendengaran di telinga kanannya, berupa sebuah headset hitam kecil.

Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang saat menyadari bahwa dirinya merupakan gadis yang nyaris tuli. Ketulian telinga kanan penuh dengan telinga kiri yang sudah nyari tidak bisa mendengar, itu sendiri disebabkan karena kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya dulu, dulu sekali, hingga dia sudah tidak ingat.

Meski setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris cacat yang dibantu dengan alat itu, dia masih sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari teman karena dia sedikit minder. Lagipula, beberapa saat yang lalu, dia juga harus tinggal di rumah sakit karena berusaha menyelamatkan kucing dari mobil, tapi menjadi korban tabrakan mobil sehingga tangan kanannya hingga sekarang masih belum bisa dipakai.

"Telepon tidak ya…" gumam gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu. Kini dia sedang berdiri di hadapan telepon rumahnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu di depan rumahnya, atau setidaknya di tempat yang bisa didengar oleh orang lain.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya di dalam kamar. Sudah cukup lama semenjak dia mengadakan kontak dengan orang itu. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh egois karena orang yang dia cari pasti sekarang sedang sibuk meski sekarang sudah memasuki Musim Panas. Tapi, yang membuatnya makin tidak ingin melakukannya adalah karena orang yang dia cari sedang melakukan upacara yang sangat membahagiakan orang itu dan dirinya.

"Aku ingin tahu… tapi aku takut…" gumam gadis itu sambil memeluk ponsel yang sudah ada di tangannya erat-erat.

Dia kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu ia menepuk pipinya sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Ayo Rin. Kau harus berani! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menelponnya hari ini bukan?" ujarnya.

Gadis itu, bernama Rin, lengkapnya Kagamine Rin, seorang Guru Kimia di sekolah untuk anak-anak dengan kondisi khusus tingkat SMA, namanya SMA Hoshinoko. Di sekolah, dia merupakan sesosok guru yang pemalu namun sangat baik seperti malaikat. Meski dia memiliki saat dimana dia akan dihormati setiap anak yang ada di kelasnya maupun rekan kerjanya dan berpenampilan seperti Satan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi orang-orang yang berada di SMA itu bahwa Rin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan seseorang yang tidak tinggal di wilayah mereka, bahkan tinggal di Luar Negeri. Meski tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bagaimana rupa dari kekasih Rin itu, kecuali bahwa Rin sangat mencintai orang tersebut.

Rin melihat tombol hijau yang berada di ponselnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi, setelah mengucapkan do'a agar hatinya sedikit lebih tenang, Rin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol hijau itu, dan dalam sekejap layar ponsel mengatakan bahwa ponselnya sedang berusaha untuk terhubung dengan ponsel yang ia tuju.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, dari alat pendengarnya terdengar suara, "_Moshi moshi_?" ujar suara di seberang sana. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara dari seorang pria, meski terdengar sedikit feminim.

Saraf Rin spontan menegang saat dia mendengar suara itu. Dengan gugup, Rin berkata, "L-L-Len… i-i-ini aku… R-rin…" ujar Rin yang secara alami tergagap.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat, lalu terdengar suara tawa yang cukup keras dari ponsel Rin. Rin memasang wajah tidak mengerti, tapi tidak menyadari apa yang salah jadi dia bertanya, "Len, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

Tawa di ponsel Rin berhenti, lalu terdengar suara lawan bicaranya lagi yang berkata, "Rin, sudah berapa lama semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" tanya suara di seberang.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, dia kemudian menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona entah dari siapa, "5 tahun…" jawab Rin.

Nama lengkap dari orang yang ditelpon Rin adalah Kagamine Len, seumuran dengan Rin, yaitu 22 tahun, memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan Rin tapi tidak berhubungan darah setetespun. Dia sedang kuliah di Jurusan Kedokteran di salah satu Universitas di Eropa. Rin tidak mengingat namanya karena nama Universitas itu terlalu sulit untuk lidah Jepangnya. Dan bagi yang belum menyadari, Rin dan Len adalah pasangan kekasih yang berhubungan jarak jauh.

"Aku ingin kau berbicara padaku seperti saat itu… kau tak perlu merasa sungkan akan tugas-tugasku disini Rin. Justru aku yang selalu khawatir jika kau tidak menelpon, terakhir kali kau bilang bahwa kau harus ke rumah sakit karena berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kucing… kupikir jantungku akan copot saat itu…" keluh Len.

Wajah Rin memerah lagi karena malu, dengan segera dia berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku… jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" ujar Rin dengan menahan isak tangisnya. Dia merasa takut bahwa dia akan kehilangan Len seperti dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

Len yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan warna suara Rin berkata dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit bercanda. Maaf, mungkin itu membuatmu mengenang sesuatu yang buruk…" ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar ingin meminta maaf.

Sekarang giliran Rin yang panik, dia kemudian berkata, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Len! Aku sudah memiliki banyak orang disekelilingku. Ada Luka-san, Miku-san, Neru-san, Meiko-san, Lenka-san, dan juga murid-muridku di sekolah. A-ah… meski aku lebih mencintaimu dari orang-orang yang tadi kusebutkan," ujar Rin dengan panik dan terburu-buru.

Len berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dari ujung ponsel sana, lalu Len berkata, "Ahaha, jadi, bagaimana dengan tangan kananmu? Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan tangan kiri? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Flu yang kau derita kemarin?" tanya Len beruntun.

Rin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tanganku sudah tidak di _gips _lagi. Karena selalu memakai tangan kiri pada saat itu, aku jadi sudah terbiasa dengan tangan itu, jadi sekarang aku bisa menulis dengan kedua tangan. Sekarang panasnya sudah turun… untung saja, soalnya Flu saat Musim Panas tidak enak… ah, lalu bagaimana dengan disana? Seingatku Len sedang mengerjakan skripsi bukan?" jawab Rin dengan memilin-milin ujung rambutnya.

"Oh itu… yah, skripsi ini sudah kukerjakan semenjak aku masih tingkat 1, jadi aku hanya perlu melakukan _review _isinya, tapi tetap saja syukurlah jika kau sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir jika aku mendengar atau merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu…" ujar Len panjang lebar.

Wajah Rin memanas kembali, lalu dia berkata, "Jika kau khawatir… kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu… sangat," ujar Rin dengan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang terancam akan mengalir.

"Secepatnya… aku akan membawamu untuk datang kemari pada hari aku menyelesaikan studi disini. Lalu aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan membawamu ke Altar," ujar Len dengan lembut, seakan berusaha untuk menenangkan Rin.

Rin entah kenapa ingin menggoda Len sedikit lalu berkata, "Jika aku selingkuh?" tanya Rin.

Len berhenti berbicara sejenak, namun tak lama kemudian berkata, "Jika pada akhirnya kau pasti kembali padaku Rin, maka, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu karena melakukannya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu melakukannya, selingkuh kumaksud, jadi jangan dicoba," ujar Len dengan tenang tapi terdengar mengancam.

Wajah Rin yang memerah menjadi makin merah. Dia bisa merasakan luapan perasaan Len meski jarak mereka sangatlah jauh, dan juga rasa takut Len akan kehilangan dirinya. Perkataan Len juga mampu menenangkan pikiran Rin yang merasa khawatir jikalau ada cewek-cewek cantik yang berasal dari sana hendak berusaha merebut Len darinya.

"Aku tak akan selingkuh… jadi Len juga tidak boleh selingkuh dariku…" ujar Rin dengan perlahan-lahan, takut bahwa Len akan marah padanya karena curiga. Rin hanyalah gadis biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta hingga dia mati pada kekasihnya itu, bagi Rin saat Len pergi untuk studi, sebagian dari jiwanya juga ikut pergi bersama dengan Len.

"Tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku berpikir untuk selingkuh… eh, lalu Rin, apa kau memiliki rencana pada Musim Panas ini? Pekerjaanmu tidak banyak bukan?" ujar Len untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Rin sepertinya terpancing, dan Rin hanya berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya akan mempersiapkan diri untuk semester baru saja. Memang ada apa Len?" jawab Rin sambil menanyakan alasan Len menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar seperti itu.

"Yah… aku hanya berharap bahwa aku bisa melihatmu memakai baju renang meski hanya di foto," ujar Len yang kemudian tertawa cekikikan.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah. Selama Len pergi, pada saat Musim Panas seperti ini, Len selalu bilang ingin melihat Rin menggunakan pakaian renang. Tapi, Rin yakin bahwa Len tahu kalau alat pendengarannya tidak anti air, jadi dia tidak akan bisa mendengar jika dia harus berenang.

Seakan menyadari pikiran Rin tentang air, Len segera berkata, "Musim Panas ya… jika aku bisa ada disana... aku pasti akan mengajakmu pergi, pasti menyenangkan seperti dulu… sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang…" ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sedang bernostalgia.

Wajah Rin menjadi lembut, lalu dia berkata, "Jika Len sudah menyelesaikan studinya, pasti kita bisa bertemu kembali… bu-bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang seperti tadi… a-akan membuatku menjadi… i-i-i-i-is…trimu…" ujar Rin yang mati-matian menyelesaikan perkataannya meski dia merendahkan nada suaranya hingga sangat rendah di akhir perkataannya.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengetahui bahwa selama Musim Panas, Rin tidak hanya duduk di dalam kamar. Bagaimana kalau kau coba keluar sekarang? Pasti udara Musim Panas yang khas akan menyambutmu," ujar Len dengan sedikit memaksa. Tapi, bisa terdengar bahwa dia terdengar sedikit gugup di seberang sana.

"E-eh?" Rin melihat keluar jendela dan memang meski tampak panas, sepertinya diluar udaranya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan di dalam. Lagipula dia juga harus membeli stok minuman dingin selama sebulan. Musim Panas juga berarti minuman dingin segar bagi Rin…

"Ah, sepertinya ide itu bagus juga, tapi… aku ingin berbicara dengan Len lebih banyak lagi… aku merindukanmu…" ujar Rin dengan nada memelas.

Len terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Kalau sebegitu sayangnya dengan suaraku yang keren ini, bawa saja ponsel ini bersamamu dari rumah hingga Supermarket. Oh ya, rumahmu di jalan Senbonzakura no. 22 bukan?" ujar Len sambil bertanya akan alamat Rin.

Rin tampak kebingungan dengan perkataan Len, lalu dia hanya menjawab, "Iya, benar itu alamatnya. Tapi, apa tidak apa aku membuatmu harus melayani omelanku selama perjalanan? Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri atau aku akan selingkuh secara nyata," ujar Rin dengan sedikit mengomel di akhir.

Len tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Maaf, maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku ya. Tapi benar kok, tidak apa-apa, aku senang mengetahui keadanmu disana," jawab Len dengan lembut.

Rin kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa topi yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan juga alat bantu pendengarannya. Suhu diluar sudah cukup panas, cukup panas untuk membuat pendengarannya menjadi sedikit rusak. Dia melakukan semua itu sambil berbicara dengan Len tentunya.

Setelah memilih-milih sandal yang tepat, yaitu sepatu sandal dengan hak rendah berwarna putih, Rin bergerak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Meski bergerak dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, Rin dengan mudah membuka pintu rumahnya dan beranjak pergi untuk menuju ke Supermarket.

Rumah Rin merupakan rumah modern, dengan satu garasi mobil yang diisi dengan mobil Rin, yang merupakan peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada, dikarenakan melindungi Rin pada kecelakaan dimana Rin kehilangan hampir semua pendengarannya. Di pekarangan rumah banyak pohon-pohon yang teduh saat Musim Panas dan indah di Musim Semi. Selain itu, banyak petak-petak bunga yang menghiasi taman karena hobi Rin yang merupakan berkebun, jadi rumahnya tampak hijau.

Rin membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan sebelum menguncinya. Tiba-tiba Len berkata, "Rin, kau tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu…" ujar Len.

Rin tentu saja terkejut akan perkataan Len itu, karena seakan dia sedang ada di tempat itu dan melihatnya. Rin melihat kiri kanan, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Len dimanapun. Namun, saat Rin masih merasa kebingungan, sepasang tangan yang kuat terkalungkan di pinggangnya.

Seketika, Rin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah, tidak peduli dengan nasib ponselnya yang malang itu. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar keluar dari benda itu hanyalah, "_Tadaima_ Rin,"

Rin melihat ke belakang dan dia menemukan sosok yang tidak pernah dia jumpai secara langsung dalam 4 tahun terakhir ini… Rin menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pipi orang itu dan berharap bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Len… _honmono_?" ujar Rin dengan tidak percaya.

Orang itu adalah Len. Semua dari Len masih sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu, warna rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan, mata biru Sapphire yang seperti miliknya, rambutnya yang diikat menjadi _ponytail _kecil dan juga poninya yang acak-acakan. Meski tubuh Len jadi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya, lalu poninya itu juga jadi sepanjang poninya juga.

"Ponimu… sudah sepanjang milikku…" ujar Rin sambil merasakan setiap inchi dari wajah Len yang tidak dipercayainya ada disini.

Len menangkap tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Sepertinya begitu… aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu sih… jadi kau sudah yakin bahwa aku bukan ilusi bukan, Rin? Aku benar-benar kembali," ujar Len dengan lembut.

"…" Rin kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengatakan perasaannya saat ini. Dia merasa sangat senang dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dia kasihi. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan seakan terbang dibawa angin saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Len.

Len kemudian menggerakkan tangannya yang awalnya ada di pinggang Rin dan bergerak menuju dagu Rin. Len kemudian berkata, "Bolehkan aku… menciummu Rin?" tanya Len dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, seperti sedang memegang gelas yang akan pecah dengan sekali sentuhan.

Rin melihat Len dengan terbelalak tidak percaya. Tapi dengan segera Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Suaranya tidak mampu keluar karena terlalu senang bahwa dia akan melewatkan hari bersama dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai selama Musim Panas.

Perlahan-lahan, wajah Len mendekati wajah Rin dan secara spontan Rin menutup matanya. Len melepaskan topi yang menutupi wajah Rin, sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin dan menutup matanya juga. Masa bodoh jika ada yang lihat.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Len melepaskan ciumannya pada Rin, saat Rin yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Len dan membalas ciuman dari Len. Len merasa terkejut, tapi akhirnya membalas ciuman Rin dengan penuh perasaannya juga.

Yang membuat mereka berdua berhenti saling mencium pasangan masing-masing hanyalah suara benda berat yang jatuh di balik Rin. Rin dan Len yang merasa sedikit kaget, melepaskan ciuman mereka secara nyata setelah yang entah keberapa kali, dan melihat sumber suara.

Mereka melihat 5 wanita yang tampak membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak, melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah merah dan tampak _speechless_. Yang menjatuhkan barang hanyalah salah satu dari mereka, yaitu yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau _tealatte_. Selain dia ada juga seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut warna _fuchsia, brunette_, keemasan, dan juga _light blond_.

"Miku, Luka, Neru, Meiko, Lenka juga…" ujar Rin yang secara reflek bergelayut manja di lengan Len. Rin tidak menyadari kegiatannya itu membuat _shock _teman-temannya itu.

Len yang lebih peka dibandingkan Rin segera berkata, "Rin sudah cerita banyak tentang kalian. Kalian pasti Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, Akita-san, Sakine-san, dan Kagami-san. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Rin-ku selama aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kagamine Len, aku adalah kekasih dari Rin," ujar Len dengan panjang lebar, sambil mengatakan bahwa Rin adalah miliknya.

Miku, Luka, Neru, Meiko, dan Lenka masih belum sadar betul dari apa yang mereka lihat. Apa yang mereka lihat? Len dan Rin saling berciuman di depan rumah Rin di siang bolong.

Tapi, setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Len, akhirnya mereka mengerti, lalu dengan segera mereka menatap tajam Rin dengan tatapan pisau. Rin segera bersembunyi di balik Len karena takut, dan sekarang giliran Len yang tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu, ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian bertemu setelah 4 tahun ya? Kalau begitu… kami lebih baik pergi dulu agar tidak mengganggu, meski niat awal kami menjenguk Rin yang sedang sakit tapi karena ada yang lebih penting… kami permisi saja, dan… jangan di jalan raya seperti ini…" ujar Meiko yang berusaha untuk tampak tenang.

Len mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena tidak mengerti, meski Rin masih tetap bersembunyi. Rin tahu bahwa setelah ini, teman-temannya itu akan menghujani dia pertanyaan terutama ketika sudah sampai di kelas Musim Panas.

"Dadah!" ujar Miku sambil menggaet tangan Neru dan melarikan diri. Luka menggandengkan tangannya dengan tangan Meiko, dan Meiko menggandeng Lenka. Dan secepat mereka datang, secepat itulah mereka pergi.

Len dan Rin saling berpandangan tidak mengerti akan teman-teman Rin yang cepat sekali datang dan perginya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin yang kini sudah memakai topi jeraminya yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan alat bantunya, tersenyum ke arah Len. Len membalas senyumnya dan berganti menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Bisa aku tinggal disini?" tanya Len kepada Rin.

Rin mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana jika kita ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja? Kau masih berhutang penjelasan yang sangat panjang padaku," ujar Rin.

Len hanya tertawa kecil, lalu dengan lirih dia berkata, "Jika aku ingat…" ujarnya dengan sangat pelan.

Rin melihat ke samping karena merasa mendengar sesuatu, tapi Len hanya berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, dan mereka akhirnya berjalan bergandengan menuju ke Supermarket bersama. _Summer begins now!_

* * *

**Wah, tumben gak panjang2 banget. Ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagunya Hitoshizuku P yg "Departures". Ah, yang jelas RnR dan satu lagi ini cuman OS~ Oh, lalu, para readers dan reviewers yang baik, PLEASE LIKE: **

** www . facebook photo .php ? fbid = 424543247567204 & set = a . 419934231361439 . 94468 . 409208592434003 & type = 3 & theater**

**(Hapus Spasi!)****  
**


End file.
